


Art: Not Alone

by grainnemhaolx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainnemhaolx/pseuds/grainnemhaolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Stucky Big Bang fic Not Alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900624) by [FirePony16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePony16/pseuds/FirePony16). 



Art for Not Alone, by FirePony16

Barnes finds a strange tattoo, left over from Hydra's attempts to control him

Steve receives some surprising visitors (inspired by a future instalment of the fic)

(These are also available on my tumblr [here](grainnemhaolx.tumblr.com)!)


End file.
